We Look Perfect To Me
by That-Crazy-Psycho
Summary: Molly Hooper doesn't have a family. Her dad died after saving her life and because of him she looks at every day with positive attitude. She gives Dean a friendly word to do the same. SuperWhoLock one shot. Dean Winchester and Molly Hooper Bromance.


**We Look Perfect To Me**

_A SuperWhoLock Dean Winchester and Molly Hooper Bromance Fanfiction_

On the very bottom floor of the TARDIS sat Dean Winchester. Alone. In silence.

Everyone else was upstairs.

Their last 'adventure' together had resulted in Sam and Sherlock being shot, and now John, Molly and Rory were patching them up. The Doctor and Amy were also upstairs being as helpful as they could be.

That's why Dean was sat in the 'basement'. He was useless compared to the seven masterminds upstairs.

In a way, it was Dean's fault that Sammy and Sherlock got hurt. It was his idea to go after Moriarty all guns blazin'. He should have listened to Sherlock and the Doc when they told him it was a bad idea.

But Dean Winchester is a stupid bastard who is now hiding away instead of helping patch up his little brother and friend.

"Dean?"

Molly Hooper's soft voice brought hope and worry to Dean's heart.

"Is Sammy alright?" his voice was coated with panic, but he tried to cover it up.

Molly smiled. "yeah. It was just a flesh wound. Rory's just finishing his stitches. Sherlock's ranting on about morphine, Sam and John agree that Amy should knock him out for a few hours."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "That's great. Thanks Molly."

They both stood (well Molly stood, Dean remained sat on the steps) in uncomfortable silence before Molly spoke up.

"The Doctor's making some tea. Do you want some?"

Dean gave her a small smile. "No thanks."

Another round of silence. Dean began thinking his hateful thoughts again.

_Stupid bastard. You also got Sammy killed. What you did caused Moriarty to get away. Sherlock got hurt. You should have listened. You almost got Sammy killed._

"You should blame yourself, Dean."

Molly Hooper: Freakin' Mind Reader.

"Sam getting hurt wasn't your fault."

"I should've listened to them." Dean's voice was quiet. "I should've listened to the Doc when he told me not to do anything stupid."

"It's not your fault, Dean." Said Molly in a motherly tone. "Hunts go bad sometimes. You can't help it if it happens."

"It was a dick move." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I've done it too many times, and Sammy always ends up hurt."

_Stop bitching about your problems and deal with it._

"Dean, the chances you take aren't always bad." Molly sat down next to the very tired looking hunter. She let out a deep sigh. "I was a hunter."

For a moment, Dean didn't believe her. His head snapped to his left. No way could sweet and kind Molly Hooper have been a crazy, demon killing hunter. Molly's face said it all.

_Well I'll be god damned._

Molly Hooper: Hunter?

"My mum was killed by a demon when I was eight, me and my dad started hunting after that." Molly's eyes were fixed on Dean's as she spoke. "When I was thirteen, we were on a werewolf hunt. And things got messy, and…I got killed."

_No effing way…_

"My dad made a crossroads deal to bring me back. We gave up hunting, dad wanted us to have a real life in his last years. I knew dad was going to die, but I spent every day smiling for him."

Dean remembered his last year breathing, after he made a deal to bring Sammy back. He remembered how scared and ill Sam always looked whenever the topic was brought up. He remembered the night he died. The fear. The pain. The darkness. Sammy's 24th birthday. And Dean had died.

"By the time he died," Molly continued. "He had helped me get into medical school. He wanted me to have a brilliant life and we both felt that this way I'd still be helping people. He was my only family and now…I have no one…the point I'm trying to make, Dean, is that everyone messes up. You've just got to learn from it and smile because you'll never move on if you don't. That sounds really cheesy but that's what my dad used to say."

Molly looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed.

Dean's eyes remained fixed on her, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You're wrong." Molly's head snapped up to Dean's. Her expression upset and confused. "You don't have no one. You have me. And Sam. And the Doc, and Sherlock, and John, and Amy, and Rory- you get the idea. You are family, Molly Hooper."

Dean wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders and pulling her into his chest for a tight hug. His chin resting on her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you ever think otherwise."


End file.
